Incidents such as vehicle accidents and fires are traumatic experiences for any person observing or involved in such incidents. A person's emotional state varies while observing and reporting an incident. For example, emotions such as panic, sad, traumatized, disgusted, annoyed, etc, may cloud a person's judgment, and cause heightened sensitivity. Incidents reported under such circumstances may lack fine-granular truth.
Emergency response aids and systems that generate emergency response plans may be aided by knowing and understanding the status of a reporting person's emotional status, but such data is not typically systematically collected or processed.
Existing response plan generating systems mainly focus on: real-time incident management and resources mapping to enable incident response team to view and allocate resources accordingly; toolsets to identify and track incidents in real-time, recognize the perimeter risk tolerance, and to allocate resources or personnel as needed; and Notification/alert system to share and communicate incident information for evacuation, etc. These systems could be vastly improved with more fine-grained detail about the emotional state of reporting persons.